Think it through
by Sookie Manoso
Summary: One-shot. I've read several versions of a Stephanie/Lester hook-up with Lester not being such a great guy and I always love them and find them fascinating but it always ends slightly differently in my head. Warning: slightly smutty.


**A/N - No beta, just a one shot quickie. JE owns everything you recognize.**

**To my Domestic Bliss followers, I'm still working on the next chapter. My beta had an amazing idea which I'm now incorporating but its changing the entire thing and it's taking a little longer to rewrite and add it all in. I'm pleased with the way its coming out so I hope you won't be dissappointed. Thanks for your patience. **

**I've read a few different stories about Lester and Stephanie hooking up and they were all unique and amazing in their own ways but I always somehow saw it ending differently…..**

Steph's POV

Lester Santos and I have been dancing around each other for months. I don't completely know when it happened or how but somehow our causal flirtations took on a life of their own. I shouldn't feel guilty considering I'm single. VERY single.

My last long term relationship was over a year ago. Joe Morelli and I were off and on so often that there were times I forgot if we were actually broken up or not…I think it happened to him a few times as well. We finally realized that we were never going to get it together and it was time to let each other go, it sucked but it was for the best. Now we're friends, just friends.

One of the reasons I wasn't so sad about the break-up was because I was fighting my feelings for my mentor Ranger. Ranger and I hooked-up several times while I was on breaks from my relationship with Joe and each time we did he seemed to push me further away. It was a weird, unhealthy cycle of getting close, getting physical, then him telling me that I was getting too attached and he couldn't handle a relationship. I told him many times I couldn't be casual. The reality is I couldn't be casual with _him_.

This brings me to my current problem: Lester Santos.

Lester is a coworker of mine who works with me at RangeMan (ironically enough, Ranger's company). He's GORGEOUS. He's also a man whore. I wish there was a nicer way to say it but I don't think there is. We've always had a fun, flirty relationship but like I said, the last few months there's been an edge to it.

Now we're out drinking with a bunch of coworkers and he keeps touching me. At first it was at the table, he slung his arm around me and would whisper in my ear. Then his hand began resting casually on my thigh. I'm not a big drinker but I'm only two beers in and I feel like I'm losing control. When he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor I should've known I was a goner. I haven't had sex in almost a year. I was vibrating with all the built up tension. Don't get me wrong, I take care of myself, but it's just not the same and dancing this close, smelling his cologne and feeling his arms around me is causing my mind to wander inappropriately.

I was in a daze when he dragged me out of the bar for "some air." "Some air" consisted of making out and groping. My breathing was ragged when we finally broke apart.

"Come back with me," I demanded in a voice I barely recognized.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that all night," his voice rumbled low in my ear.

The cab ride back to my apartment felt like it took forever, especially with Les's arm around my shoulders as he carelessly traced circles with his finger tips on my arm. I swear he's trying to kill me.

We burst through my door and his mouth was immediately on mine. He kicked the door closed and my dress was gone within seconds. His clothes didn't last much longer. We collapsed onto my bed in our underwear, making out desperately.

My bra was unclasped quickly and tossed across the room. His mouth left mine and traveled down to begin exploring. He felt amazing and I swear I was already half way there before my panties were even off.

Les's delicious mouth kept traveling lower and lower until.._oh Oh OH!_

I didn't last long as he went down on me. I was a coiled spring and when I finally came I swear I saw stars. Lester was kissing back up my body and when he got to my mouth he said, "Jesus Beautiful, you really needed that."

He looked really pleased with himself. I pushed on his chest and we rolled over. I crawled on top of him and grabbed a condom from my nightstand. Lester moaned loudly and gripped my hips roughly when we came together. I slowly moved my hips as I kissed him deeply. I couldn't believe that I was hooking up with Lester but on the other hand this felt so good I wondered why I waited so long.

The tension was building again and Lester reached down and began massaging my clit as I continued moving my hips. As soon as Les felt me come again I heard him growl as he flipped me on my back and began going hard to find his own release.

He held me tight as he came and then collapsed on top of me.

"Damn Beautiful," he said, panting as I placed kisses on his face.

He rolled off me and began smirking as he stared at the ceiling.

Lester's POV

I finally got into Stephanie Plum's pants. It's taken several months of some serious ground work but I was finally going to collect the money from the pool and be able to tell Ranger that the girl he's been chasing after for years is nothing more than a slut. _Mission-a-fucking-complished._

It's almost too bad really, considering the sex was amazing, but this wasn't just about the money. This was about showing Ranger that this woman is nothing more than a user. He spends ridiculous money and time trying to keep her safe. He's given her car after car because she keeps destroying them, she stays on seven whenever someone's after her, we're all on call to help her catch skips and now he's given her a job at RangeMan which she doesn't deserve. And what does he get in return? She flirts with him says an occasional thank you but never returns his love. Instead she continuously goes back to the cop and rubs his face in it.

She's a straight up bitch.

Ranger went into the wind two months ago. He admitted that he had feelings for Stephanie before he left. And what does that bitch do? She struts into the office the day after Ranger left like nothing happened.

That was it. I had had it.

Right after he left, a few of us got drunk while playing poker and the bet was born. We were all sick of watching Stephanie's little game with Ranger and we decided to do something about it. We all put money in and it's slowly been growing week by week and now I was about to cash out.

I sat up in bed and began grabbing my clothes. I stood up and quickly dressed. I glanced over at Stephanie and she had a completely blessed-out look on her face. "Call me later," she said casually.

I snorted. "Don't think so. But thanks Beautiful, you just won me a shitload of money," I sneered.

Her brow furrowed as she sat up and looked at me quizzically. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We all got tired of watching your sick, little, twisted game with Ranger," I growled. "I saw you for what you really are, you're nothing more than a user. I knew it wouldn't take much to get a little slut like you into bed. A bunch of us were in on it, it looks like I just got there first," I said. I knew I was smirking at her but I couldn't help myself.

"Wait, you're seriously saying the guys are taking bets on who could get me into bed first? Are you really mentally still in high school?" she asked her voice sounding tinged with disgust.

"Actually, it was who could get there before Ranger," I sneered.

This caused Stephanie to let out a snort as she casually got dressed.

"What?" I demanded.

"Les, Ranger and I hooked-up for the first time a year and half ago and then have off and on up until about a year ago. So technically, Ranger won and should get the money," she pointed out.

_What the hell?_

"Are you saying you slept with Ranger?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I would've continued too, but he said he couldn't do relationships and I said I couldn't be casual," she said as she threw on her rob and pulled her hair up.

"So I suppose, you're picking out wedding invitations for us considering you can't be casual," I scoffed.

This caused an eye roll as I followed her to the kitchen. "Not quite. I can't be casual with him. You on the other hand, well…this was fun," she whispered seductively in my ear and then placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"You're still a user and a slut," I growled.

"Glass houses, Santos," Stephanie chuckled.

"You knew Ranger had feelings for you and you fucked one of his men. He'll never forgive you for this," I stated.

She froze. "What do you mean he has feelings for me?" she asked turning towards me slowly. Her face was full of confusion. _Did she really not know?_

"Come off it Plum! You know he loves you, hell, he admitted as much before he went into the wind," I said.

"Not to me he didn't," she said quietly.

Now it was my turn to freeze. _She really didn't know?_ I shook that thought from my head. "Whatever Plum, your days of using Ranger and RangeMan are over. Once he hears this, you'll be done," I growled.

Stephanie paused and leaned against the door frame. "You really didn't think this through…did you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I barked.

"You can call me all the names you want, 'slut', 'whore', 'user' but that doesn't change the fact that I was sleeping with Ranger and told him I wanted a relationship and _he_ turned _me_ down. He knows this. Then he confesses to _you_ he actually has feelings for me. So, you're going to tell him that you and the other guys intentionally went after the woman he just confessed to having feelings for? He never told me any of this. So basically, I was just moving on with my life but you flat out betrayed him," she pointed out.

I felt my stomach drop. This wasn't going as planned. This was supposed to be my victory lap.

"Way to 'protect' your friend," she said as she poured herself water. "And this is, of course, if people even believe you," she said.

"Of course they're going to believe me. They saw us get into a cab together!" I exclaimed.

"The cab could've just dropped me off. You could've come inside because you were drunk and about to get sick and I was nice enough to let you sleep on the couch. Or I could just admit that we slept together and I'll let everyone know what really happened between me and Ranger. In the end, no matter what, you're still the bad guy. What will the rest of the guys think if they realize that Ranger never did tell me how he felt and you took advantage?" she asked with a shrug.

About five of us made the bet…apparently without all the facts. The other guys LOVED Stephanie, not to mention the loyalty to Ranger. They wouldn't see what I did as protecting him. _FUCK._

"So what are you planning to do?" I demanded.

"Nothing. We're two consenting, single, adults, it's no one's business," she said calmly.

We stood there glaring at each other for a few moments. I hated that she had me.

"You can still be a real bitch you know that?" I said.

She shrugged. "Go ahead and be pissed. You can't ruin my night," she said with a grin.

"The sex wasn't that good," I growled as I grabbed my jacket to storm out.

"I wasn't talking about that. I just learned that Ranger has feelings for me," she beamed.


End file.
